yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Pride from Despair
Pride from Despair, also known as Zetsuboucho Puraido ( ), is a karaoke song appearing in Yakuza Kiwami 2. It is sung by Kazuma Kiryu, with backup vocals from Goro Majima. Romaji Lyrics The lyrics in grey are for Majima's/backup part. The lyrics in black are for Kiryu's part. kuso mite e na jinsei... kuso mite e na jibun jishin... zetsubou ni zetsubou wo kasanete iku teru BOYS & GIRLS yo ima suga tachiagaru n ya tsumori tsumotta zetsubou no itadaki kara omaera no puraido misetareya ikude! zetsubou itadaki... puraido! hiihahahahahahahahaha! iku de! ore wa ichinenjuu ore jishin ni zetsubouchuu gorimuchuu wo keizokuchuu seishun no mai go (I HAVE NO, NO IDEA!) kamisama mo ju chuu hakku kitto shitsubouchuu yume iki no kousoku douro wa dai juu tai chuu (I HAVE NO, NO PASSION) hyuu! chizu sura mo kingan de yugan jatte zanzoufuu yabe e zutto meiso chuu de kongetsu ga owaru zo (CRY CRY naichi sosa) tsumori tsumoru bonnou niburi niburu honnou machigatte temo ii kara saa ANSWER choudai (GO! GO! GET THE ANSWER!) kimi wa dou ikirun dai? (HEY BOY! GET UP FUCKERS!) hokore mo shinee jinsei ga (HEY BOY! STAND UP FUCKERS!) kokuikokku to mudazukai no mama (HEY BOY! GET UP FUCKERS!) owari ni mukatteruze? (HEY BOY! STAND UP FUCKERS!) HEY BOY! kangaerunda (HEY BOY! GET UP FUCKERS!) sono karappo no nou miso de (HEY BOY! STAND UP FUCKERS!) RIGHT NOW! misero zetsubouchou puraido (SO! miseru zetsubouchou puraido!) moyase moyashi tsukuse gomi mite e na kuro rekishi hikari abizu sabitsuita mune no shokyakuro de (PRIDE! PRIDE! PRIDE! PRIDE! zetsubou chou PRIDE!) zetsubou no itadaki kara aitsura wo mikudashite yare hakidame no tsuru ni nariagare (PRIDE! PRIDE! PRIDE! PRIDE!) misetsukero zetsubouchou puraido kuso mite e na mainichi... kuso mite e na nichijou seikatsu... zetsubou no soko ni shizunderu BOYS & GIRLS yo ima kara hashiridasu n ya jounetsu no akuseru wo fumikonde yatsura ni misetsuketareya! omae nari no zetsubouchou... doraibu (End of in-game version) English Translated Lyrics Life's lookin' shitty... I'm lookin' shitty too... Livin' with with endless despair 'n even more despair, y'hear boys & girls? Ya better stand up right now! From that mountain of despair pilin' up show off your pride! Let's go! Pride from... despair! Hiihahahahahahahahaha! Let's go! In despair all year round eternally lost in my thoughts like a kid lost in my youth (I HAVE NO, NO IDEA!) Even the gods are in despair more often than not Speeding down the highway of dreams through heavy traffic (I HAVE NO, NO PASSION!) hyoo! The map of life is distorted by my shortsighted tendencies straying too far from the clear path forward This month's gotta end now (CRY, CRY, CAN'T STOP THE TEARS) The more my desires are fulfilled, the duller my instincts become I'm making mistakes but fuck it, come on Answer me please (GO! GO! GET THE ANSWER!) How do you want to live? (HEY BOY! GET UP FUCKERS!) Can you be proud of your life (HEY BOY! STAND UP FUCKERS!) if you let time pass you by (HEY BOY! GET UP FUCKERS!) right to the bitter end? (HEY BOY! STAND UP FUCKERS!) Hey boy! Think for once (HEY BOY! GET UP FUCKERS!) with that empty brain of yours (HEY BOY! STAND UP FUCKERS!) Right now! Impress them with your pride from despair (SO! miseru zetsubouchou puraido!) Burn it down, burn it all down Don't let your dark past take over Toss those feelings of suffering into the rusted incinerator (PRIDE! PRIDE! PRIDE! PRIDE! zetsubou chou PRIDE!) Glare down at those despicable humans from your mountain of despair Rise like a crane atop a heap of trash (PRIDE! PRIDE! PRIDE! PRIDE! zetsubou chou PRIDE!) Enchant them with your pride from despair Every day's lookin' like shit... My everyday existence is shit... This bottomless despair's depressin' me, y'hear, boys & girls? Ya better start runnin' now Slam down on that accelerator with passion Show 'em what's what! Your drive to succeed from... despair! (Translated lyrics by Foxxick) Category:Karaoke Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Karaoke